


Before

by Microdigitalwaker



Series: Covid Prompts - 3 Sentence Fics [7]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microdigitalwaker/pseuds/Microdigitalwaker
Summary: Two tough guys and a pizza shop.
Relationships: Carl Elias/Anthony Marconi
Series: Covid Prompts - 3 Sentence Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680397
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Before

Anthony's arms glisten as he wrestles more pizzas from the Smaug-like heat of the wood fire oven but Carl is too busy boxing slices and salad to give them the notice they deserve.

"That's the last of the pies," Anthony says, grinning as he wipes his brow with his apron, ears perked toward the polite shuffling of a hundred hungry kids lined up outside the door.

"Showtime!", Carl announces as he unlatches the restaurant door, happier than he's ever, ever been before.


End file.
